Attempted Proposals
by elizainlove
Summary: Blaine wants to propose to Kurt, but many things keep getting in the way. Will Blaine be able to get past the obsticals prosented to him and propose to Kurt? xx
1. Chapter 1

Future fic, how Blaine proposes. I know it's been done a lot before but I wanted to put my own spin on things, so I thought why not do what I always do…sit down in front of my laptop with no ideas and just type….and see what happens… enjoy!

By the way, this little fic (or first chapter) ha been uploaded to my new Fiction 'attempted proposals' (Imaginative name I know) and also added as another one-shot to my on-going fic 'Little Klaine's Of Fluff'. So if you are reading the one-shot and want to read more and know what happens then fly on over to 'Attempted Proposals' and read! And if you are reading my 'Attempted Proposals' then go and read 'Little Klaine's Of Fluff'! Its good…honestly…..

Disclaimer = I don't own the things you recognise.

XXXX

"I think I wanna marry youuuu" Blaine sung into the mike as the music played in his ears "Just sayyy I dooooo oooooo"

"Okay, I think that's a wrap Blaine" Smiled his producer and he stopped the music "You have done really well today, well done buddy"

"Thanks Jim" Blaine said as he walked out of the recording studio with him.

"So, had any more thoughts about proposing to" Jim began but Blaine stomped on his foot as Kurt came bounding up to them still in his stage makeup and grinning wildly.

"Hay baby" Blaine sad giving Kurt a kiss "How did it all go? Mathew didn't mess up again did he?" He joked, elbowing Kurt In the side and winking.

"Stop it" Kurt giggled reluctantly, Mathew Morrison had fallen off stage during the previous days evening performance right in the middle of their closing number "He managed to stay on stage and he got away with not being sacked. Falling of a Broadway stage in a performance is never a good idea though…." He grinned and refrained from giggling again.

"Right, I have to get back home to my family" Said Jim "I'll see you on Monday for editing" and with that he was gone leaving the two men standing in the hall.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" Kurt said sliding an arm around Blaine neck and running and hand down his chest, and stopping at his belt. He lent in and whispered in his ear "I have the rest of the night off, and I was thinking we could, make the best of it?..." When he said the last word he bit down on Blaine's ear lobe and sucked hard making him shiver.

"I'm definitely up for that" he whispered kissing his boyfriend "But I want to take you out to dinner first"

Kurt made a face but then decided that dinner wouldn't be so bad, so agreed to come along. Blaine phoned their favourite restraint and booked a table for 8pm (Blaine knowing Kurt would take a good two hours to get ready), and then he and Kurt went back to their place to get ready.

XXXX

When they arrived they were led to the back of the restraint to a table for two with little romantic lights all around them.

"Awww this is so cute" Kurt stage whispered as they were seated and given the menus.

Blaine just grinned and didn't answer as he buried his face in his menu so Kurt wouldn't see his face and relies what was going on.

Kurt was about to as why Blaine was so quiet when a voice exclaimed in delight from behind them "Ohmygod! KURT! BLAINE!" Kurt turned as he recognised Mercedes' voice and squealed in equal delight.

"Cades! What are you doing in New York?" he got up and went to go hug his old friend and her husband.

"Well David and I came to see you on stage! You were amazing white boy!" she grinned at the look of amazement on Kurt's face as she said this.

"You were there? Why didn't you say so? I could have got you back stage!"

As the two continued to chat David walked over to Blaine who was looking a big annoyed "Hay, sorry we ruined your meal….Cades made the waiter move us when she saw you two, so you guys will be sitting next to us all night…" He gave Blaine an apologetic look.

"Damn…" Blaine looked so crest fallen that David added

"Don't look that upset? I mean I know you two don't get that much time together but isn't it nice for them to have some time together? And us, how often do we get to catch up?" He ended this looking a bit annoyed himself.

"I'm sorry David…I was just….planning something special for tonight….." He said giving the two gossiping adults a sad look.

"What do you mean…?...Waite were you going to? No…? Awwww our little Blaine all grown up! It is all legal now and he was going to ask Kurt for his gay hand in ma" David stopped at the glare Blaine gave him and added "I'm sorry mate but I am sure you can do that another time, unless you want to split those two up…" He nodded towards the two devas and smiled when Blaine grinned and shook his head.

"Nahh your right, I'll do it another time"

And anyway, Blaine thought to himself, it wasn't lke he didn't have anything to look forward to later that night…

XXXX

Okayyy folks! That was the first instalment! I will be adding a few more chapters….probably only 1 or 2 more I wont leave you in suspense for too long.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys…*Sheepish smile and wave*…..sorry this took so long…I kindda forgot I had uploaded this…but now I have remembered its here I will be updating!

Disclaimer = I don't own glee 

Blaine rushed around the house getting everything ready for when Kurt was coming home. He was due home in an hour and he was only half way through cooking the food, and the bath didn't need to be drawn until later.

"Fuck!" Blaine withdrew his hand from the oven quickly as he felt the hot mettle scold his wrist "Bollocks! Shit that hurt!" He yelped looking at his arm "Now its definitely never going to be ready in time"

Blaine was rushing round the kitchen once more after taking care of his burn when the house phone started to ring and he rushed over and picked it up to hear Kurt's voice answering his hurried hello.

"Hey babe, you sound stressed…is everything alright?" the concern was evident even over the phone and Blaine sighed, it would all be worth it later, he reminded himself.

"Yhhh don't worry….I just couldn't find a phone so was rushing round like a mad man" He attempted to sound as happy as possible, and it clearly worked as when Kurt spoke he was back to normal.

"Okay if you say so. Anyway, I needed to tell you not to wait up because I will be late tonight, the rehearsals are taking forver"

"Okay…well how long do you recon you will be?"

"Another couple of hours? I may be home around 11 ish?"

"Okay, well I might wait up or I might not" He smiled knowing that he would "I shall see you when I see you"

Kurt laughed and said "Okay baby, see you when I see you. Byeeee"

"Byeee babe"

And the line went dead. _This is quite helpful_, Blaine thought, _It's gunna give me more time to prepare everything, and neither of us have work tomorrow so I wont matter that it's a late night. _

Blaine finished the dinner and covered it to keep it warm before going upstairs to run the bath. Once he had done that he set about laying a path of rose petals leading from the bottom of the stairs to the side of the bath, and just for good measure he dropped a few petals on top of the water so they floated romantically along side the floating candles.

"If that doesn't get an _I do_ out of him, I don't know what will" Blaine said quite proudly to himself.

XXXX

Kurt looked at his phone time as he quietly unlocked the front door, it was 2:45am, and Blaine would most definitely be in bed so he had to be as quiet as possible. But as he immerged through the door it was to see the whole open plan house lit by dyeing candles. Kurt frowned and stepped lightly further into his house, eyes searching for Blaine. They found him slumped at the kitchen table amongst a perfectly romantic mea for two complete with two tall white flickering candles and Kurt's favorite flours. "Oh Blaine….I'm sorry…." He whispered as he approached his sleeping boyfriend. Kurt dumped his stuff on the floor and slid an arm under Blaine's and hoisted him of his chare, careful not to wake him. He then picked him up wedding style and brought him upstairs to their bed, setting him down and covering him up before going to investigate to petals he had seen.

Upon arriving In the bathroom he let out another guilty sing "This would have been so romantic…..stupid Broadway"

Kurt went back to their room, got changed and snuggled into Blaine who instantly weaved his arms around him and continued sleeping.

XXX

That was that…I think I will have three more of these, two more failed and one that is successful! YAY! Review? xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine would get this right this time. He would. Kurt was out for the day with Rachel but she had promised to get him home by 6pm, so he was going to get this proposal right this time.

Blaine was in the fabric shop, and he was looking at ribbons when he heard two very familiar and at this moment in time, unwanted voices. Rachel and Kurt. "Crud" Blaine muttered as he ducked behind a small shelf of ribbons, _okay, okay, all I have to do it get out of here, there are other fabric shops I can go into that will be just as good…_Blaine thought frantically as he started to crouch walk round the corner. He knew he must look stupid but he really had no choice, but just then he collided with a set of legs and looked up to find a very amused looking shop worker.

"Hello down there sir…is there any particular reason you are crouched like that?" She said looking down at the older man on the floor.

"Err….." Blaine said standing up a bit but still keeping slightly crouched so that he couldn't be seen over the top of the shelf "This is going to sound strange but I am trying to avoid those people over there" he said peering over the top of the shelf and indicating the Kurt and Rachel who were looking at the silk.

The girl laughed quietly and said "And is there any reason for that or is it just a fun game you are playing?"

Blaine looked at her a couldn't help but give a cheesy grin "Well yes there is a reason. I am here because I am collecting some things because I am going to propose to my boyfriend tonight, he's the one with the terribly dressed girl over there. And I don't want him to see me getting the things…"

The girl let out a small "Awwww" noise before saying quietly "Do you want me to help you? Is there anything in particular you would like me to get for you?"

Blaine smiled at her and said "I haven't seen anything yet…..so I think I may just-" but he stopped as a roll of rich dark red ribbon that seemed to have a slight shine to it caught his eye on the other side of the shop "Scrap that, could you go and bye me that dark red ribbon over there?" He pointed across the shop towards the place where it was hanging.

"Sure, how much do you want?" the girl asked.

"Ermm…" Blaine faltered, he had absolutely no idea how much he would need "Just get the whole thing and it doesn't matter if I have left overs" He grinned as the girl went off to fetch it for him.

Once the ribbon had been bought and Blaine thanked the girl over and over and she wished him good luck with the proposal, he rushed out the shop avoiding the two friends and everyone else for good measure.

When he got home he looked at the task he had ahead of him and got started.

XXX

4 hours later Blaine stood back and admired his handy work. He had attached one end of the ribbon to the front door handle on the inside and then traced it from one end of the house out to the other end of the garden where he had strung up small white fairy lights in their little circle of hedges. Within the hedges there was a small stone bench that Blaine planned to sit Kurt down on and then propose. But Blaine hadn't stopped there, as he had hung from the ribbon a time line of all their best moments starting form when they first met and were still only friends to only last week when there had been a photo taken of Kurt and Blaine back stage of his opening night of his newest Broadway show. Kurt was holding a massive bouquet of flowers and he was still in full costume and grinning like he only ever did after the rush of performing, and Blaine was kissing him on his cheek. Blaine had put Photos and theatre tickets and recites from romantic dinners and even written down romantic moments in gold pen on little pieces of black paper.

He had 10 minutes before Kurt was to come home so he got the champagne and two glasses and places them in an ice box next to the bench. "Okay…..that's all done…now I just have to go get the ring….fuck! The ring!" With everything that had happened in the fabric shop he had completely forgotten to go and get the ring from the jewellers! And they would be closed by now! "Nooooooo! For Fuck Sake Blaine! You fucking idiot!" He groaned and banged his head against the wall just as he heard the front door unlock and Kurt say "Blaine? Why are all the lights out? Omygod! Blaine!" Blaine saw the ribbon vibrate slightly indicating that Kurt had seen it and was looking at everything on the tine as he followed it "Awwwww I remember all these!" Kurt called from the front room.

_Right Blaine, just make the best of it, you will still have a lovely romantic evening, _Blaine thought as he saw Kurt immerge from the house and gasp at the sight of the garden. It was now getting dark and all the fairy lights twinkled amongst the leafy green hedges, giving the garden a romantic glow.

Kurt drew nearer and nearer, still looking at every single thing hanging from the ribbon, and letting out small happy noises whenever he came across one he remembered as very special.

"What is this all for Blaine? It's beautiful…but this isn't the first time you've done something like this for me recently…" Kurt said sliding up to Blaine and wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him.

Blaine mentally sighed and scolded himself for forgetting the key item of this evening and instead invented a story saying "Since when have I needed a reason to remind the most amazing man in the world that he is taken by someone who loves him and always will? I just thought we could have a romantic evening together" Blaine said, finishing of his speech by pressing his lips to Kurt's in a steamy kiss.

Kurt moaned and deepened the kiss as Blaine drew him closer to him and slid his hand under Kurt's waistband of his jeans. Kurt lets out a little whimper as Blaine turned them around so he was pinning Kurt to the wall and started to kiss the most sensitive part of his neck. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's back under his shirts as he started to grind up against his boyfriend. "Mmmm…." Blaine muttered in a low voice in Kurt ear, making sure he breathed hot breath on his neck just to make him tingle "You're looking especially sexy tonight baby"

"Mmmm…" Kurt agreed before jumping up onto Blaine's hips and wrapping his legs tight around the back of him "I was going to say the same about you….." He whispered "Shall we take this inside…?"

Blaine flipped Kurt backwards so he was lying on his back on the stone bench and Blaine was nestled between his legs before growling "Nahh, I want you now"

XXXX

Bit of a sexy ending there ;) but I felt sorry for Blaine as this was his 3rd time at attempting to propose. I hope you guys enjoyed it, review? xxx


	4. Chapter 4

"Babe, will I ever get to take this scarf of my head? It's not so nice…" Kurt said warily as he was lead forwards by Blaine.

"Well you said no to the blind fold, and that would have been more comfortable!" Blaine laughed

"It would have messed up my hair even more than this…and I still don't see why I need this? I'm so confused right nowwww" As he said this he stumbled and almost fell face first onto the hard ground but Blaine caught him and grinned.

"Be careful" He said simply, but all he got in reply was a huph from a very disgruntled Kurt.

10 minutes later Blaine sopped, then let go of Kurt's hand and walked away. Kurt yelped when he felt Blaine's comforting presents disappear and said quietly "Blaine? Where are you?" When there was no answer he ripped of the scarf that was obscuring his vision and gasped.

He was standing on top of a raised wooden platform that was overlooking hundreds of people. But beyond those people was the most amazing sight he had ever seen. They were all on a _huge_ hill, and stretched out before them was New York. It was about midnight so the whole city was just a web of lights. Kurt brought his gaze closer to where he was standing and saw that all the trees had little white fairy lights strung up in their branches, and a few even had large lanterns swaying between their leaves in the summer breeze. Also at the perimeters of the sizable open space were tables laden with food and drinks.

Kurt let his eyes fall on the people in the crowd and realised they were all cheering, yelling and whooping for him. Only then did he knottiest that he knew each and every one of them. And as this realisation hit him is astounded expression turned into one of pure happiness, and he squealed and laughed receiving even more cheers from the swarming crowd of friends. "Oh my fucking god!" Kurt laughed "What is this all about?"

At this everyone surged forward and surrounded him, some hugging him and others just yelling things like "You're a star!" "Well done on Broadway" "We want to celebrate your amazingness!"

Kurt laughed and grinned more than he could ever remember "Ohmygodthankyyouuuuuuu!" He giggled.

XXX

3 hours later the party was still going strong and everyone was having the time of their lives.

Blaine searched through the crowds and found his boyfriend dancing in a cluster of his best friends, he grinned and fought through them to get to Kurt.

"You!" Kurt said launching himself at Blaine and rapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck "Everyone is saying that it was you who agonised this whole thing! God I love you so much!" He said leaning down and kissing Blaine.

Blaine laughed and pulled away "Well you deserve it. You handle so much and you are loved by so many because you such an amazing person hunny. But just remember, I love you most" He whispered this last bit into Kurt's ear making him shiver.

Kurt slid down Blaine so he was at his normal height but stayed with his body pressed against his dancing to the music blaring out over the hill top. After a while Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to the edge of the hill away from other people.

"Blaine what are we doing? No offence to you but I kind of want to party…" Kurt said looking over his shoulder at the crowd, when he turned back it was to see Blaine on one knee in front of him with a little Blue velvet box in his hands held up towards Kurt. Kurt gasped and his face lit up "Oh Blaine….." He whispered.

Blaine grinned and started to speak quietly so just Kurt could hear him "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I love you. You are _the most_ amazing person I have ever met. Ever. These past 4 and a half years have seen us through unbelievably spectacular times, and not so grate times. But here we are." Blaine was staring at Kurt in utter admiration and pure love, and Kurt was staring right back, tears in his eyes "We met under strange circumstances…" He winked at Kurt who blushed; he remembered his attempt at spying "That day on those Dalton stares will be forever fixed in my mind as the day my life changed to the better forever. And I want to wake up with you next to me for the rest of my life. I never want us to part. So Kurt" Blaine opened the little box to reveille a thick band of gold with four small demands set within the ring "I've had our rings engraved, and you will forever be my teenaged dream Kurt. You move me. Kurt, will you marry me?" By this time, unbeknown to the two on the side of the hill, all the guests had stopped and were now watching waiting for the answer they all know was coming.

"YES! YES! YES! AND 1000 TIMES YES!" Kurt screamed pulling Blaine up and kissing him passionately, and at this all the people on top of the hill started screaming and wolf whistling. Kurt and Blaine broke apart and Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt's finger then placed his own on, then turned to all their friends grinning like never before.

Kurt and Blaine clung to each others hands the rest of the night as they all partied until the sun came up the next day.

XXXX

Very cheesy ending I know…anyway this is the last one I hope you weren't too disappointed xxx


End file.
